Tucker Edwards
Tucker Edwards was the pilot of the [[CMS Terra Nova|CMS Terra Nova]] during the expedition to Tau Volantis in 2311. History Events of 2314 The Terra Nova was disabled by the "Scenario Five" contingency, ordered by General Spencer Mahad. All of the personnel are ordered to execute the crew, destroy all of the data, records and communications structures and commit suicide. A remorseful Valery Dietz attempted to kill Edwards under orders. He shot her first and prepared for the soldiers that would pursue him.Dead Space 3: Chapter 6: Repair to Ride The traps that he set up in advance throughout the Conning Tower are designed to prevent the progression of the SCAF personnel from reaching him. The explosives rigged on the vents at any given areas triggered attacks by the Necromorphs. The audio recordings that he made are tripped the moment that Isaac or Carver entered a particular area. All of them mocked who Edwards assumed that they are soldiers. Each recording that Edwards made explained that he never wanted to harm anyone. He simply wanted to continue living. Given that all of his traps and recordings are yet to be triggered when Isaac and Carver arrived, it could be safely assumed that no one was ever sent after him, either because he was thought to be dead or because the soldiers knew that it was not worth it going after him and he would eventually starve to death. His final recording alluded that he finally gave up the struggle to survive and understood why everyone needed to die. As the only survivor, he realized that his crewmen are right about his laziness. He effectively "took one for the team" and committed suicide in 2314. Edwards' corpse sat in a chair with a view of space and the planet below. 200 years later in 2514, during the exploration of the Conning Tower, logs on the ship and a recorded message set up by Edwards alerted Isaac to the events that occurred on the ship before and during Tau Volantis' Necromorph outbreak. Later, when the Unitologist Cult turned the Terra Nova into a church, Tucker's body disappeared (Likely dismembered by the cult). Personality Edwards is flippant with his fellow crewman, refusing to help with general duties outside his obligation as a pilot. As a result, his nonchalant behavior is thought of as "lazy" and unkind. Edwards often refers to his commanding officer, Commander Valery Dietz, by "Val" in spite of her requests not to''Dead Space 3: Chapter 5: Expect Delays, suggesting a friendship between them (Edwards was somewhat interested in her and even asked himself why he and Valery never hooked up, and apologizes for killing her at the same time). He speaks with a distinct southern accent and was also known for his fondness of country music and, in fact, even has different country songs play in the cockpit, much to the ire of his shipmates. He also rigged a country styled riff to play during lock-down procedures, likely to serve as a sort of calling card. Trivia *During the optional mission, a large amount of graffiti can be found spray-painted on the walls as the player progresses, along with a number of spray paint cans littered all over the floor. The graffiti often portrays threatening messages by Edwards, the text becoming increasingly paranoid and frightened as the player moves closer and closer in on the conning tower room. Among the text Edwards also spray-painted an image of a bull's head multiple times all over the walls, which he seemed to have used as his personal symbol; an actual bull skull can be found in Edwards' quarters. **Additionally, the symbol of a bull skull appears on the ''Terra Nova emblem on the displays over doors aboard the ship. It is unknown whether the ship happened to already have a bull skull for its symbol, and Edwards merely embraced it due to his Southern heritage, or if Edwards hacked the displays somehow to show his bull skull symbol instead of the real Terra Nova emblem. *It can be assumed that Edwards held out for a considerable amount of time in the conning tower. If one looks around in the conning tower room they can find a makeshift bed among other amenities. It is unknown how he was able to find food though many boxes are scattered around and a food dish is present next to him to indicate he may have stocked up some sort of dehydrated condensed food canisters. There is no bathroom present. *Edwards is a smoker as assumed by the ashtray next to his bed. *Though the audio indicates he shot himself, there is no gun to be found. Also there is a bullet wound on his corpse's head. *It appears Edwards had won three medals as there is a framed picture next to his bed to indicate so. However, it may also be the badges of his fallen team as there is also a similar picture on the wall with two photos next to them. *It is possible that the tally marks spray-painted on the tower room floor represent the amount of days that Edwards survived in the tower until he committed suicide, as evidenced by the aforementioned amenities. If this is the case, it implies Edwards survived for over ten years after the cleansing order. **Though it is unknown how he managed to hold out that long without being attacked, since the room he was in has plenty of ventilation covers than can be easily penetrated by Necromorphs, who came in as soon as Isaac and Carver attempts to exit the room after finding Edwards's stash. **It is likely he committed suicide some time in 2314, as in his logs, he thought S.C.A.F. soldiers would come for him. *Isaac and Carver can destroy the vents rigged with explosives before the computer is told by Edwards to detonate. This does not set off the ambushes any quicker, nor do the explosions do so much as faze them at melee range. Gallery Tucker Edwards.png|Edwards' corpse stares lifelessly at the view from the Conning Tower. Cowboy Tucker.jpg|Tucker was a fan of country music. Sources Category:Characters Category:Deceased